Tigress Loves Singing
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: This is a story about Tigress and singing
1. Chapter 1

THE SONG THAT TIGRESS SINGS: AVRIL LAVIGNE: WhAT THE HELL!

TIGRESS LOVES SINGING Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day.  
The Furios Five and Po got a free day from Shifu, So they headed to the Valley.  
Let s go to that bar Po said.  
But Shifu said that we can t drink alcohol! Tigress responded.  
Come on, Tigress he will never know it, or are you daddy s girl? Monkey said with a huge smile on his face.  
What!? No! I m not a daddy s girl! Let s Go then!

They spend the hole day in that bar, then they started to go back to the Palace.  
Shifu was wery angry, because all six were so drunk that they could t walk so well.

In the Next morning, kong rang, and nobody woke up exept Shifu.  
First he went to Tigress Room and opened the door.  
He did not exept to see a empty room.  
He saw a note on Tigress table.  
Shifu read it and started walking towards the bar that they were yesterday and leaving all others to sleep.  
When Shifu reached the door of the bar, he heard Tigress s voice coming out of the bar.  
She was singing.

She Sing: You say, that i m messing with your head,  
all cause, i was making out with your friend,  
Love hurts, weather it s right all wroong,  
i can t stop cause i m having too much fun,  
you re on your knees, begging please, stay with me, but honesty i just made to be a little crazy,  
all my life looking good, but now,  
oo, thinking what the hell!  
all i want is to mess around, and i don t really care about

Shifu was shocked.  
How Could Tigress sing like that!? Shifu thinked.  
He walked into the bar and saw Tigress coming out of the stage that was build into the wall.  
Tigress! What are you doing!? Shifu yelled to Tigress.  
What, i can t sing? Tigress asked.  
Not songs like that! Shifu was still yelling.  
Why not? Tigress asked.  
Because you look like a crazy teenager when you sing like songs like that! Shifu yelled.  
I m 18, i can do what i want! Tigress said.  
Actually, Tigress, you are 17 Shifu said.  
My birthday was yesterday! Tigress yelled and walked out of the bar and headed toward the Jade Palace leaving Shifu to the bar.

AT THE JADE PALACE

Tigress where have you been? Po asked.  
In a bar, but then Shifu came the and started yelling for me because i singed What The Hell You are 18 Tigress, you can do whatever you like now Viper said.  
I Know, but Shifu tought that i was 17 Tigress said.

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

TIGRESS LOVES SINGNING CHAPTER 2

Tigress joined a band, and Shifu was not so happy about it.  
Why do you even joined that band!? Shifu asked with an anger on his face.  
Because, I Like singing, they like my voice, and i ve got some songs that need guitar and stuff Tigress said calmly.  
Tigress, listen, just because you are 18, you can t do whatever you want! Shifu yelled.  
I can join a band if i m 18! Tigress yelled back.  
Why do you have to sing those stupid songs!? Shifu asked almost yelling.  
Because i like singing songs like that STOP IT NOW TIGRESS Shifu yelled so loud that it surely reached to the Valley.  
No, and besides, i gotta go Tigress said.  
Where? Shifu asked. To practice our songs with the band Tigress said back.

AT THE BAND

What s up guys? Tigress asked.  
Nothing really, but we need to practice our songs now The band has three people + Tigress.  
They are: Lee, Shang and Mei.  
Lee plays the guitar, Shang plays the drums, and Mei plays the second guitar, and Tigress signs.  
Okay, let s do EveryBody hurts By: Arvil lavigne

Don t know, Don t know if i can do this on my own why do they have to leave me, it seems that i m losing something deep insinde of me, hold on, onto mee, now i see, now i see:  
Everybody hurts somedayys They continued it to the end, and Tigress left to go back to the palace.  
AT THE PALACE

Where have you been? Viper asked.  
Oh, i was with my band, we were practicin some our songs. What kind of songs did you practise? Viper asked.  
Come on, you will see it later, and i m so tired so i m going to sleep, goodnight Tigress said.  
Goodnight Tigress Viper responded.  
END OF CHAPTER 2 Okay, i know that it s kinda short, but i will make more =) 


End file.
